DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Abstract) Genomics research is maturing as a scientific discipline. Rapid advances have been made in the field of bioinformatics allowing scientists to organize and extract information from EST and genomic DNA sequencing projects. These advances will soon result in the compilation of the complete catalog of the approximately 100,000 human genes. Complementary to these advances in gene identification, there have been major technical achievements in gene expression analysis. These micro-array technologies provide platforms to monitor the regulation of gene expression of all 100,000 human genes simultaneously. These analyses will provide thousands of potential targets for drug development and novel therapeutic proteins. The current challenge is to assign function to new gene targets and establish their validity in a high-throughput manner. This may require a restructuring of the classical linear process of discovery and development. The validation and prioritization of potential targets are major problems that need to be addressed. This conference will provide an opportunity for genomics researchers worldwide to discuss not only the latest technical advances in genomics research, but strategies to assimilate these technologies in pharmaceutical research and development. Bioinformatics applications to DNA sequence analysis and pattern recognition in mRNA expression arrays will be presented. The emerging analysis of SNPs (single nucleotide polymorphisms) and their utility in target identification and disease association will be discussed. The program will concentrate on strategic issues concerning the validation of genomic targets as well as the use of genomic technologies in clinical research. Leading scientists using these approaches to find new therapies for specific human diseases will present their recent findings. Keystone Symposia format provides an excellent framework for this type of meeting. In contrast to the multiple "functional genomics" meetings that provide technology based biotech companies a forum for presenting their newest products, this meeting will focus on real life application of these technologies in academic and pharmaceutical research. The Keystone Symposium in 1999 on the Future of Drug Discovery focused on both medicinal chemistry and functional genomics and was attended by primarily the pharmaceutical industry. The agenda for the year 2000 meeting will concentrate on applications of functional genomics and will attract a more balanced participation from academic and industry. This meeting will provide more opportunities for students and postdocs to present their research.